


In The Universe

by thornsnneedles



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Affection, Aged-Up Character(s), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mike Wheeler Being A Sweetheart, Mutual Pining, Pining Mike, Underage Drinking, they're 17-18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsnneedles/pseuds/thornsnneedles
Summary: Will Byers loves Mike Wheeler. Mike Wheeler loves Will Byers. They have a movie night unlike any other, filled with hope, trust and endearment, during which their feelings for each other become blindingly evident.
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	In The Universe

Will was awoken by faint knocks on his bedroom window. ‘’Mike? It’s almost midnight!’’ Will said incredulously, facing his friend.

‘’Have I woken you? I can leave,’’ Mike whispered.

Will knew Mike had to enter his house this way in order to remain unnoticed, but he still couldn’t help but blush. Something about the situation seemed doltishly romantic in Will’s mind.

‘’Yes, dummy, but no...you can...stay,’’ Will mumbled.

‘’Okay,’’ Mike beamed. ‘’Okay, cool,’’ Mike said, collecting himself before Will let him in.

‘’I was thinking we could have a movie night?’’ Mike asked hopefully holding his hand out to Will. Will smiled and took it before dragging them both downstairs, careful not to make too much noise.

‘’Sure. What have you got?’’ Will whispered on the way.

‘’Poltergeist. Have you seen it?’’

‘’Not yet, no,’’ Will replied, reaching for a blanket.

‘’Super scary. You’re not gonna chicken out on me though, are you, Byers?’’ Mike teased.

‘’No,’’ Will said. ‘’You’re obliged to hold me though, if you're going to put me through this frantic cinematic experience’’.

‘’Sure,’’ Mike grinned at the thought, feeling a sudden surge of insecurity. He put his arm around Will's shoulder, his eyes falling shut. They stayed quiet for a bit, delighting in each other's sheer presence. Neither of them moved, until an intense scene snapped them back to reality.

‘’Care for a pint, Wheeler?’’ Will asked casually, breaking their comfortable silence.

‘’You’ve got _beer_? Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?’’

‘’Dunno...it’s just that...ever since my dad had the nerve to come by more often I found that it kind of helps a bit. To deal with it all. Makes me forget to feel for a while,’’ Will responded before Mike took his hand and pressed their palms together.

‘’I swear to God, if that asshole has done anything to you, I will make sure he’ll never harass you again,’’ Mike hissed. ‘’I won’t give anyone the right to belittle or undermine you,’’

‘’Thank you, Mike. It’s okay, I’m...used to it, I guess. It doesn’t get to me as much any more...’’ Will whispered, looking at their interlocked fingers. ‘’Thank you, Mike,’’ he said again, meeting his gaze, wondering if looking at Mike will always cause him so much relief and heartache all at once.

‘’Of course,’’ Mike replied. His eyes flicked to Will’s lips, an act that was fortunately unnoticed by the boy. Mike let out a sigh of relief, before muttering:

‘’You’re amazing, you know? I’d do anything for you,’’.

Will seemed to be the first one that recovered and he regretted it immediately, even though he knew he would probably die if he endured any more of Mike whispering such lovely words to him. He was desperate for some control over the situation.

‘’Well then, how about you get us some beer?’’ Will suggested. ‘’The cabinet, bottom drawer. Behind my books,’’.

Mike closed his eyes quickly and attempted to clear his head. He was disappointed that Will fully disregarded his comment, though was worried more by the fact that he could _not_ get the idea of kissing Will out of his mind.

‘’Yes, sir,’’ Mike said, disappearing down the hall.

...

3 hours later, Will was laying next to Mike, who appeared to be sleeping soundly. There was something incredibly soothing about his expression. And dangerously captivating.

The movie night was perfect. The film was pretty interesting and they both had a can of beer, which definitely soothed Will’s nerves a bit. Most important of all, the boys cuddled whilst desperately trying to keep their attention on the film, which wasn’t easy since their hands were intertwined. Will expected Mike to let go, but he didn’t. Will could swear he felt Mike’s thumb stroking his palm for a moment before he drifted off, leaving Will puzzled and enamored.

Will decided to not overthink it.

_Yeah, keep dreaming, Byers._

His attention returned to the sleeping boy. Tiny exhales escaped Mike’s mouth, his freckles standing out in the dark.

Then, before he could stop himself, Will did something stupid. He approached Mike and spread his arm across Mike’s stomach, attempting to catch Mike's attention in the least invasive way possible. He was instantaneously aware he was venturing into the unknown, the absolutely prohibited.

''Mikey...?'' Will whispered, making an effort not to give in to complete lamentation. He gulped.

‘’Will? Will, what’s wrong?’’ Mike stammered, his puffy lips parting, eyes piercing and eager. If possible, this caused Will to get an even dumber idea.

‘’S-okay,’’ Will whispered, attempting to make his best drunken impression. He knew this was wrong. There was no way to turn back now, however. This was one of the rare instances where he acted on impulse and being around Mike somehow left him unable to resist his temptations. Mike bit his lip and looked down at Will’s arm, wrapped around his torso. He then switched his attention to Will’s face and shuddered due to their proximity.

Will shamelessly looked down at Mike’s lips, his perfect lips, the lips that were the subject of the sublime dreams he never wanted to wake up from. Will shifted, falling intentionally and to his surprise, Mike caught him.

‘’Heyyy you’’ Will beamed, looking up at him.

‘’Had a bit too much to drink?’’ Mike asked softly.

‘’Perhaps,’’ Will attempted to slur. 

_Guess you might not remember this, then._

The thought was comforting and torturous at the same time.

Mike’s hand touched Will’s face, his thumb stroking Will’s cheek, then the magnificent curve of his jaw. Mike was smiling weakly, looking devastated, annihilated. 

Fuck it, Will decided, capturing Mike’s lips.

This may be the only chance he gets to give his heart, his soul, his body what it wanted, what it needed, to connect with Mike in a way that he wouldn’t be able to as a friend. He needed more than that, so much more. The feelings he had for Mike spent most of their time in captivity and in this specific, magical moment, they were free. Mike pulled away slightly.

‘’Will, sugar, you’re drunk,’’ Mike whispered, hating himself for causing their lips to lose contact, but knew he’d despise himself more if he ever took advantage of Will. Will wasn’t himself, he wouldn’t want this if he were sober.

_Would he?_

Mike’s heart started palpitating.

‘’S’okay Mike. I want to,’’ Will said, connecting their lips again. Mike melted into Will’s kiss, unable to restrain himself, as Will’s fingers tangled in his dark locks. This was Will. The boy he wanted to pour his soul into, the boy he was lost without. Will’s eyes opened with a wounded expression when they fell apart, both boys attempting to even out their breath.

‘’Mike...?’’ Will asked. Mike sighed meekly, pressing his forehead against Will’s, unable to hold back his tears.

‘’Goodnight, Will,’’ Mike whispered forlornly before turning away, attempting to close his eyes.

_What on earth just happened?_

...

‘’Hey,’’ Mike whispered in the morning, knocking softly on Will’s door. ‘’How are you feeling?’’ Mike sat down on the bed next to Will, his eyes pure, expectant.

‘’Better,’’ Will responded, noticing a glass in Mike’s hand.

‘’What’s this?’’ Will asked.

‘’Oh. Orange juice. Fresh. Thought it might help, you know, with the hangover?’’ Mike mumbled.

_Shit._

Will couldn’t do this. He couldn’t keep on lying to Mike. Mike, who was so insufferably sweet it physically hurt him.

‘’Mike, I...’ Will stammered. ‘’I wasn’t drunk, okay?’’ Will admitted, causing Mike to drop the glass on Will’s night stand. Mike was taken aback, not by Will’s confession, but by the tone of his voice. Will turned away from him, eyes fixed on his hands. ‘’I really wasn’t drunk,’’ he continued. ‘’I wanted you to believe I was, because...it was easier, than...’’

‘’Than what, Willie?’’ Mike’s feeble voice came from behind him. Will could swear it was the sound of Mike breaking. Mike’s voice was hoarse, wavering, his warm breath meeting the back of Will’s neck somewhat erratically. With the last shred of his devastated confidence, Mike’s trembling hands traveled to Will’s hair, where he planted gentle kisses. Will’s neck was now being peppered with concern so pure it made Will shiver, taking him a while to register the fact that Mike was crying. He felt Mike’s tears when Mike buried his face in Will’s back, his arms wrapped hermetically around the smaller boy.

Will untangled himself from the embrace after a while and turned around to face Mike, taking his hands in his own. Reluctantly, he met his ravaged gaze. He took in Mike’s pained expression, his weary eyes tinged with carmine, his damp cheeks, his swollen lips and he was the most infuriatingly stunning thing Will has ever seen.

‘’You’re not mad?’’ Will asked, hopeful. ‘’I mean...I lied, didn’t I, shit, I’m so sor-’’ ‘’Easier than what, Will?’’ Mike requested, voice small, thumbing Will’s shoulder fondly. Their eyes met.

‘’Then telling you the truth. I...I love you, Mike. I’ve always loved you. Hiding it became too much and I swear, I’ve tried so hard to push it aside, but...it’s too late for that. I wasn’t drunk. Hell, I just wanted to have an excuse to try and convince myself it was real, that maybe I could get a sense of what it means to be yours. Even if it was for just a moment,’’. Will let out a faint sob. 

‘’Will, come on, silly, what makes you think I didn’t enjoy it?’’ Mike stammered, trying to shake off his fear. He sighed. ‘’I kissed you back, because I wanted to, because you’re utterly endearing, because nothing compares to you, because you’re the kindest soul in the universe. Because you make my heart race, my stomach churn, my dumbassery falter, my life actually bearable. When we met, you were it for me. I’ve got no idea why I didn’t realize it sooner, you were the dawn of me and I swear, I _swear_ , you will be the death of me. If that doesn’t dispel your doubts, just know I am yours, deplorably and entirely,’’.

‘’Oh, Mike...’’ Will beamed, his eyes filling with tears, before straddling Mike’s thighs. A tiny, stunned squeak emitted the dark haired boy’s mouth, though he found it impossible to ever stop smiling at Will. He never ceased to amaze Mike. Will’s eyes caught Mike’s and they remained mesmerised by each other, as the taller boy guided Will down gently, until their flushed faces were mere inches apart.

‘’Pinch me, please,’’ Will whispered. 

‘’No need. I’ve got you, and I do not intend to _ever_ leave this bed,’’ Mike said proudly.

‘’You’re an absolute dork,’’ Will chuckled.

‘’Oh come on, you love me that way,’’ Mike rejoiced, adopting a goofy grin, unable and unwilling to stop himself.

‘’Shut up,’’ Will said, his thumb making contact with Mike’s bottom lip shyly, lingering.

‘’Make me,’’ Mike purred. Will took Mike's face in his hands and joined their lips together, frozen in time and space. Their kisses were tentative at first, turning achingly slow and indecently exhilarating with every passing moment.

The boy who stole Mike's heart wanted this as much as every fibre of him did and nothing else was needed. He was terrified, but was never this sure of anything. He had just confessed his undying love, the love he could now share without having to hold back.

The love that was now reciprocated.

Mike’s tongue touched Will’s uncertainly, before they both realized how connected and intoxicated it made them feel. Mike's pinkie slid under Will's shirt before delicately dugging into Will's hipbone. Their tongues danced around each other experimentally and as their mouths moved in sync, Mike moaned lowly into the kiss, driving Will absolutely insane. Will pulled away reluctantly, desperate for air.

‘’Wow,’’ Mike breathed, smiling shyly and Will buried his face in his chest, his hand still caressing Mike’s jaw, his heavy-lidded eyes still looking up to Mike’s face.

He looked more stunning than ever; his parted lips turned crimson, his pupils and irises slowly became undifferentiated as he stared down at Will, until no brown remained.

''You're breathtaking,'' Will mumbled and Mike couldn't contain the rough chuckle that emitted him.

_Says you._

Will then pressed a kiss to Mike's forehead and for a second Mike couldn’t catch his breath.

‘’I fucking love you, Will Byers’’ he sighed, embracing Will. Will couldn’t help but notice how resigned Mike sounded and how it pierced right through him.

‘’Mikey...what’s wrong? Did I do something?’’ Will asked.

‘’No, _no_ , angel,’’ Mike assured him. ‘’I just...I’d like to...’’ he suddenly felt thoroughly defeated, his voice breaking. Will watched him intently as he sat up, his knees now touching Mike’s.

‘’Be with you,’’ Mike admitted. ‘’I know it’s frowned upon here, you know, a boy being with a boy, but it doesn’t stop me from wanting to make you mine, to date you. Would you...would you like that, precious?’’ he asked quietly, his hands running up and down Will’s sides, never breaking eye contact. God, he could not stop touching Will for the life of him. Will caught his bottom lip between his teeth, his grin never faltering. 

‘’Mike, you absolute idiot. How could I possibly not want to be with you? I’ve wanted this for so long, longer than you have,’’ Will muttered, closing the gap and meeting Mike in a butterfly kiss, feeling the pulse of their skin.

‘’I’m not so sure about that,’’ Mike confessed, his voice reserved for Will only. 

'’Yes,’’ Will beamed after a while. ‘’I’ll be the luckiest, most pathetically smitten boyfriend on earth!’’ Will peppered Mike’s face with kisses, attempting to reach every single freckle on his face. Mike grinned, his kind eyes glinting.

Mike entwined himself around Will, his face buried in his soft hair. He breathed in his scent that smelled like pine and comfort and home.

‘’In the universe,’’ Mike said after a moment.

‘’What?’’ Will asked, perplexed.

‘’You’ll be the luckiest boyfriend in the universe. You can’t guarantee there aren’t any life forms on other planets,’’ Mike stated.

Will chuckled and at that, he fell asleep in Mike’s arms, as his boyfriend hummed, pressing another gentle kiss to the back of his ear. They could very much do this forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed! This is my first fanfic, so naturally, it's not the best, but I wanted to give this a go. These soft boyfriends made me smile the whole time whilst writing this. Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
